Power of Three: The Swords of Dryga
THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION: YOU CANNOT BE HERE AT THE MOMENT. PLEASE RETURN TO ANOTHER PAGE! Prologue: Snipe and Gryfon flee along with their father's surviving warriors to the Ghostlands. There, Snipe read the ancient scripts to bring Soulkeeper's banished soul back from the underworld for guidance. As he reads the scripts, Gryfon adds ingredients to a cauldron that holds a dark magic. As the spirits of the dead shrieked and wailed in the cauldron, Soulkeeper's spirit rose from the Underworld, but the apparition soon shrieks and flies back into the Underworld. Enfuriated, Snipe roars and topples several fire pillars. The warriors step back and look to Snipe for leadership. He skims back through the scrolls and finds something he overlooked: blood of the enemy. He smiled and chuckled evilly with his new discovery. The Hunt Four hunters, Midnait, Shadowstorm, Thorntail, and Sirius rode out on the hunt riding Night Stalkers. Thorntail spotted rockhopper tracks about a mile into the hunt. The pack followed the hoofprints until they came across a small herd of rock-hoppers. Among them, there was a monster buck. As he grazed at the grass, he perked his ears up in alarm, then lowered his head again to continue grazing. Here's how the plan was to work: Midnait and Thorntail would scare it and chase it to where Sirius and I were waiting to strike it with arrows. At least that how it was supposed to go. Sirius missed his shot, but mine landed it into its stomach. But despite that, it kept running. So the four chased after it. The bucks are fast and will attack if one got too close. Soon they came across a tree teeming with the Poison Blue, a plant that would kill someone if it was consumed. Shadowstorm knew they couldn't catch it, so she stopped running to think. A large tree stood by with thick vines. She decided to pursue the buck through the trees. The wind was blowing so the branches wouldn't be too far apart from each other. After the other three had burned out their energy like a lightbulb after running for 45 minutes. Shadowstorm managed to get in front of it far enough that she could pounce upon it from above. Sinking her teeth into its neck, the buck died. Five minutes later the other three managed to catch up. "Shadowstorm!" Sirius called to her. "Yes?" she replied. "Well, we were going to help you catch the buck," he said "but it seems that you don't need any help." "Its good you were going to help, because I can't carry this thing by myself." Shadowstorm replied humorously. Snipe's Attack We whistled for our night stalkers, wrapped the rockhopper into a large leather sack, and started to ride back to camp. As we rode the giant cats, I could see an enormous, four-headed beast flying overhead. "What is that?" I said pointing to the skyward area. "Run!" Thorntail yelled. As we ran through the forest, Sirius could still see a large shadow following us. "What is that thing?" he shouted to Thorntail. "It's an Queen Unagi. The only kind that can fly, and they are even more dangerous than the land Unagi, trust me." The four continued running, but they did not return to camp. The Queen would have a feast if they did that. "It must be wanting the rockhopper!" Midnait shouted. "And us!" Sirius added. After about a few hours of running, the Queen finally gave up and flew away. We stopped as well beside a small stream. Our mounts needed a rest and we let them drink. We sat down and rested ourselves for a half an hour, then continued back to camp. Though we were not in an area we were familiar with. There were abandoned webs and foliage everywhere. Thorntail was jumped at and punched in the face by a dark, female warrior. And there were about eight other dark-skinned warriors surrounding us. After we were forced to go back-to-back with each other, Thorntail knew who these people were. "Aww!" Thorntail groaned in disgust, "We passed into the Croxxi territory!" "That's right." We wheeled around and saw a tall, horned, all black male warrior dressed in glowing green and black garments. "What do you want, Snipe?" Thorntail asked defensively. "You know what I want." Snipe pointed to the rockhopper buck and the several crabfrogs the four had caught. Shadowstorm began to growl and her pupils shrunk to a slit. "Now, now, Shadowstorm," Snipe said, chuckling, "There's no need for that." He waved his hand and the magicks in the sword evaporated instantly. Having no further use of it she put it into it's sheath. Desspite this she did not let her guard down. Suddenly a small male warrior named Tenari ambushed her from a tree, or at least he tried to: She had seen him as he pounced. Shadowstorm wheeled around, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him against the ground. But then Tenari blew fire in Shadowstorm's face and was able to make a quick escape. But it was then when Snipe had body-slammed on top of Shadowstorm. Thorntail quickly pushed him off of her and they were soon caught in an impossible match. The Croxxi are stronger than a small hunting pack and they have the home field advantage. There were several traps around the area that were nigh-impossible to avoid. Shadowstorm and Thorntail were helping each other fight Snipe. He was walking backwards, evading their claws and flame. Shadowstorm had walked into a snare, and the wire was cutting into her neck. It was only a matter of time before the wire cut her throat, or she would choke to death. Thorntail blew enough fire at Snipe long enough for him to free Shadowstorm. Her neck was bleeding, but she managed to stand and fight. Snipe got up and jumped on Thorntail. He tackled him and they were fighting as savage as two male gorillions. Shadowstorm went to help him, but Tenari jumped on her, and as she tried to pry him off, he cut her several times on her belly. Shadowstorm was successful in prying Tenari off of her and throwing him against a tree. Another male Croxxi named Darkness jumped on Shadowstorm as another warrior took the rockhopper the four hunted, and flew off with it. Then the other Croxxi warriors retreated back to their own camp. The fight was over, and the hunting pack had gotten all their kills stolen or ruined. Shadowstorm was mortally wounded. And Midnait and Thortail weren't doing so good either: Midnait's face was cut open and her left arm was cut up pretty bad as well. Thorntail's wing was torn , and his chest was cut. But Shadowstorm needed to see Mudslash, the clan's healer. The four warriors put Shadowstorm on one of the night stalkers, and retraced their steps back to camp. Shadowstorm was riding with Thorntail, she was sitting behind him on the night stalker. Her head resting on his shoulder and her arm slung around him to prevent her from falling. As they neared the camp entrance, the hunters didnt have time to wait, so they rode past the guards and rushed to the healer. Sirius was instructed by Thorntail to fetch Steelskull and Bluefang immediately. It was crucial that they needed to know their daughter was injured. Conflict Over? Shadowstorm was immediately taken into care by Mudslash, her wounds were most severe. There had been conflict with the Croxxi ever since their hunting grounds had gone dry. So they started raiding the hunting packs of the Nachenyu and taking their food. Sirius was rushing to his leader and said, "Alpha Steelskull," he began, "Our hunting pack has been ambushed, Shadowstorm is badly hurt. You must come quickly." the Alpha rushed to the healer's den to see how bad his daughter's injuries were. As the two approach the hollow, they hear Moonstar's mournful howling. Bluefang got ahead of him as she was lighter and faster. He walks in and sees his daughter lying on one of the beds, breathing heavily and clutching her neck as if she was choking. The two parents stared in horror at the cut all around her neck and the long slice in her belly. Due to the deep injuries, she was beginning to bleed through her bandages. Bluefang was worried about her daughter. She was looking at her with a desperate look on her face and she closed her eyes in sadness. "Shadowstorm, can you hear me?" he asked, concern in his voice. She opened her eyes and she gave him a hopeless look, her breathing was still out of control. Mudslash wraps Shadowstorm's neck in cloth to stem the bleeding and, maybe, calm her down. It worked: her breathing began to slow and she stopped panicking. Her heart began beating at a normal pace, ergo her bleeding slowed. She put her hand on Bluefang's and said "I'm fine." Thorntail walks in. "Father, are we just going to keep letting them do this?" Steelskull pauses for a moment, "No, I am going to talk to their leader about this. Their actions pay no regard to the Code." Shadowstorm passes into darkness. And Bluefang kisses her daughter on her forehead before getting up to console her husband. "The Croxxi have gone too far this time. They have injured over seventeen of our warriors and now, they nearly killed our daughter." he pauses to think for a moment. "Thorntail, Sirius, go take another hunting pack out. We have been short on food lately ever since these raids started. I will go with you to make an example of any Croxxi that will try to steal our food." Burntide nodded in agreement and Sirius followed him to the scout's hollow to gather a pack of scouts. Steelskull stands up to leave the den and help with the hunt. He looks back at Shadowstorm and sighs. The gathering of the twelve clans was in a four days, the Croxxi among them. There, he plans to speak to their leader about the raiding. He doesnt want any of his clanmates to suffer as his daughter has. Days later at the annual gathering, Steelskull announces loudly that the Croxxi have starved and severely injured the Nachenyu warriors(the group is rather small this year). The Croxxi, start shouting in defense, their leader, Solfire, silenced her warriors and spoke on their behalf. "I have let my warriors raid for a reason: our hunting grounds have gone dry. There is little food and and a drought has broken the water source--" his words were cut off my Steelskull. "You have gone too far! My daughter nearly died because of your raids! Stop this or I will have no choice but to take action against you!" Scorchclaw, the leader of the Pyrros clan, broke up the fight. "Look! We cannot risk war here! The clans are at peace, and that is how it is going to stay. However, we cannot ignore the fact that the Croxxi are starving." "What do you suggest?" Steelskull asked. "I suggest," she began, looking down at Burntide, "that since the Nachenyu are closer to Croxxi territory, and since they have the best hunting grounds, they should temporarily unite until the Croxxi hunting grounds have replenished." Scorchclaw said. All warriors of both clans began to groan and protest. Steelskull and Solfire gave each other hateful looks. There was a long silence. Then Steelskull extended his hand and him and Solfire both shook hands in agreement. "Aside from that," Scorchclaw began, "There have been several Unagi in the forests and they have been attacking border patrols. We warn all other clans to be wary when hunting for the next few weeks." The other leaders nodded in agreement. Steelskull jumped off of the Great Ironoak, his warriors and the Croxxi following him out of the Gathering area. The other clans went their separate ways and the Gathering ended. Little did both clans know that Snipe had left the gathering was sneaking around the Nachenyu territory along with two scouts and his cold-hearted brother, Gryfon. "Once we get Shadowstorm and Bluefang's blood, then we can resurrect Father and have our revenge, brother." he whispered to Gryfon, who smiled at the sweet taste of revenge. "Yes, brother, everything went according to plan." they both creeped into the camp silently so no remaining warriors could hear them. Shadowstorm was fast asleep, she was not fully healed yet. And that meant that the two brothers could collect her blood, and use it, along with Bluefang's blood, to give them the powers their father possessed. But Bluefang would not let her daughter unguarded, so she followed them back to camp. Before they could even get to the healer's den, she jumped at them and gave Snipe a well-timed kick to the jaw. Gryfon tried to grab her from behind, but she was too quick for him and used her tail to support her as she gave him another kick before he could do it again. But Snipe had gotten up, grabbed a Unagi-bone sword and jumped at Bluefang, who was still distracted by Gryfon. Before he could get to her Steelskull intervened and pushed her out of the way, taking the blade instead. While Snipe was trying to pry the sword out of Steelskull, Bluefang grabbed his ankle, tripped him and began blasting ice at him to drive him and his brother out. Succeeding in hitting Snipe's tail and freezing it solid. Alpha Thorntail Shadowstorm had heard the commotion, and went outside to see what was happening. She stared in horror at her mortally-wounded father. "No!" Shadowstorm yelled. She kneeled down to him, while Bluefang succeeded in pulling the sword out of her mate. Thorntail and the others had arrived, panting and out of breath. But it was too late, their beloved leader was already dying. "Thorntail," he began in a weak voice. Thorntail walked over to his father and kneeled down to him, "Yes, Father. Anything." Thorntail said. Steelskull put his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "I...need you...to take...my place. Take this." he handed Thorntail a scroll containing the locations of the Three Blades of Dryga. Steelskull then gave his last request, "As my final command...as leader.....you...must gather the remaining two swords...before Snipe and Gryfon do. Promise me...they will...never fall into their hands." "I-I..." Thorntail studdered. "Please." "I....I promise." Steelskull smiled at his son, and looked back at his daughter and Bluefang, "I love you." he said before his eyes closed for the last time. Tears ran down Shadowstorm and Bluefang's faces as Steelskull's glowing marks died down and his hand fell from his son's shoulder. Just then, the clouds cleared and there was a new, brighter star in the sky. Steelskull had joined Dryga in Gravon. The warriors cheered and then simultaneously blasted a shot of fire in the sky, as a tribute to their fallen leader. Windsong approached her grief-stricken mentor. But Shadowstorm got up and gathered the other Titans and her brother and mother. "You stay here Windsong "Where are you going?" she asked. "We are going to find the other Swords." Thorntail answered. "That means I will be gone for a while, Darkwing will continue your training until I return." Shadowstorm and Windsong gave each other a goodbye hug. The team gathered their weapons and saddled their mounts. "So where is the second one?" Burntide asked. Thorntail opened the map and saw that the Sword of Light was in the heavens. In a hidden mountain temple unused since ancient times, known as the Ghost Temple on account of its eeriness and hundreds of recorded deaths there. "It's on the far side of Drakoa. Near the Argonaut territories." Thorntail explained, closing the scroll. "So we're going to the mountainous area?" Shadowstorm asked. " Yes, so we are going to be prepared for a fight in case the Argonauts attack us." Thorntail told her. "Alright, let's go." Bluefang said. As the five warriors rode out, something could not escape Shadowstorm's mind, "Why is there a drakoan temple in the Argonaut territories?" she asked her mother. "The Argonauts were close allies to the drakoans ages ago. When Soulkeeper showed his acts of betrayal, the Argonauts seceded from our alliance. They were too afraid of the drakoans. And because one betrayed the others, they feared that the drakoans would attack them as well. When that happened, the Temple of Light became a memorial to the close friendship we once had. Now it is called Ghost Temple because it has become a living quarters for ghosts. Thats also why all the Natives are separated by species ever since then." Shadowstorm wondered about this piece of history, "That's why Thorntail is getting himself prepared for a fight." "Yes." Bluefang answered, "But what if we can reunite with the Argonauts?" Sharpfang overheard their conversation. "We have never tried, but since Soulkeeper is dead now, maybe they will listen to reason." The five warriors trucked across the very same desert Shadowstorm crossed to get to Nachenyu, and flew through a terrible blizzard as they crossed the Snow Regions. Finally, after weeks of traveling, they reached the edge of Argonaut Territory. "I see them hiding." Burntide pointed out. "Yes, they are watching us. It seems they have not heard that Soulkeeper is dead." Bluefang responded. Soon the five came across the Great City the Argonaut leader lived in. There, they spotted many Argonok dragons terrorizing the bird-people from afar. "We have to help them." Burntide stated. Bluefang stopped her. "Wait, we cannot just rush into battle without a plan." "Why must we? Its not like Argonoks are all that smart anyway." Shadowstorm said. "Hmm..." Bluefang pondered. "We must shoot them down, one-by-one." "From here?" Burntide asked. "Yes." Bluefang answered "OK, mother." Shadowstorm replied. The five split up in different areas and began firing their arrows at the Argonoks. The Argonoks were getting angry and began to head toward the five drakoans. So they had to put down their bows and engage in hand-to-hand combat. There were still some lingering around the city, and the Argonauts could not drive them away, so Sharpfang, Shadowstorm, and Bluefang headed down to drive away the giant beasts. Blasts of fire and violent claw slashes were more then enough to drive the dragons away. Burntide and Thorntail were finished with the beasts outside the city and came to their friends' aid. The Argonauts were astounded that a group of drakoans had rescued them, after what Soulkeeper did. Argonaut soldiers took the outsiders to their leader, Arko, to decide their fate. But when they came into the war room, Arko seemed to recognize Shadowstorm and Thorntail's mother. "Bluefang?" he asked. "Yes. It's me." Bluefang responded. Arko smiled at her and bade his warriors to leave. "Welcome back." Arko said. He was puzzled, "Where is Steelskull?" he asked. Bluefang lowered her head in sadness and did not meet Arko's gaze. "I see." he said. "I shall pay my respects to my old friend. Now, why are you here?" he asked. "Well we are on a mission to collect the Sword of Light, Arko, before Gryfon and Snipe get their hands on it." Thorntail told him. "Gryfon and Snipe? Those two hooligans vandalized or sacred shrine. We would be happy to help you in your quest. I will personally lead an escort there. And maybe even beat those two to a pulp if we see them." Arko looked at Shadowstorm and Thorntail, "It has been years since I have seen your children, Bluefang. They certainly have grown. I shall prepare my finest warriors." The five waited in the war room as Arko went to prepare for the flight to Light Temple. After about ten minutes ther warriors were prepared and it was time to go. As the four took flight, the mountain's cold winds were freezing up the warrior's wings. But the Argonauts knew their way around, so it was not as bad as it could have been. Soon, the argonauts insisted that the team fly into a large rock, "What?! Are you crazy?!" Sharpfang shouted. "Don't be afraid!" Arko assured her, "It'l be OK!" The drakoans looked at each other, and one at a time, flew into the large stone. The next thing they knew, they were flying through a tunnel. In the heart of the mountain lied a large chamber with a white-stone temple with a statue shaped like a gryfon, and behind it a Dragon. The spirit animals of the Argonauts and Dragons, symbolizing their friendship. Landing in front of it, Sharpfang gazed upon the Dragon statue. She noticed the large blue stone on the dragon's head armor. And Shadowstorm found that it was the very same type of rock in the Cave of Secrets. "That looks just like..." Shadowstorm broke off her words. Arko looked at her waiting for her to continue, "What?" he asked. "I have seen that very same rock in the Cave of Secrets. I wonder, is it around here?" she asked. "I don't know." Arko answered, but we have to find the Sword before it's too late. Arko led the Drakoans through a large door. In the wide room behind it, there were two tall statues holding large stone hammers. The two statues appeared to be another Argonaut/Drakoan friendship symbol. As one was a Titan Drakoan and another was Pheonix Argonaut. On the sides of the door behind the statues, there were supposed to be two keystones there enabling any Drakoan or Argonaut to come in and out at will. Unfortunately, one of the keystones were missing. And the team could not get to the sword without it. "Oh great! now we gotta go find the keystone! Isn't Dryga favoring us today?" Shadowstorm yelled sarcastically. "Shadowstorm, we must do whatever it takes to get the sword. And it also means that Gryfon and Snipe cannot get to it either." Bluefang assured. "Yeah, as long as they don't destroy everything." Burntide said. "You're right. We need to find the keystone fast. Why don't we split up and see what we can find." Shadowstorm suggested.